Semiconductor devices, such as integrated circuits, are typically fabricated in large batches from a semiconductor wafer. The semiconductor wafer is then diced into individual dies, or microchips, which are subsequently packaged. As is known, density of integrated circuit components continues to increase to achieve ever greater device functionality within a given footprint and reduced manufacturing costs. This desire for large scale integration has led to a continued shrinking of circuit dimensions and component features. The ability to reduce size of component features is driven, at least in part, by performance enhancements in manufacturing processes by which the circuit structures are formed on a wafer.